


Tree Hugger

by orphan_account



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Natureboy!John, Other, Raughy, Ross starts off as a tree, You'll see what I mean, john loves nature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nature boy!john<br/>Tree!Ross (not really but you'll see what I mean.)</p>
<p>John enjoys nature and everything that comes with it. All the animals, bugs, little plants. He loves them all and finds them all beautiful.</p>
<p>While he was walking one day he came across a big beautiful oak tree. It's limbs perfectly outstretched in lovely lines with its bark having the right mount of roughness to it.</p>
<p>It was beautiful, and John loved that tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John Really Loves Nature

John  was never really sure where his whole infatuation with nature started  but it definitely happened at a young age. He just cared for all plants  and animals and loved everything nature related. He wasn't a 'hippie' as  some have called him before, he just loved the way nature looked and  how lovely it made the earth look.

He  often went places barefoot or with very thin sandals. He felt like  shoes were weird because grass was so soft and the dirt underneath was  so lovely to feel under his feet and shoes were just a barrier between  him and the earth he loved oh so much.

Plus,  they were way too expensive. John found it crazy that people would  spend so much money on a pair of sneakers that did nothing for them!  They should know the earth doesn't like being stomped on with those dumb  stiletto heels that dug into the ground.

John  hated the way people treated the planet. It provided lots of the  resources for them to do normal things everyday and they still treat it  like absolute shit. The poor planet just wants to be loved and cared  for, not ruined by all the pricks that have no regard for it.

John  always did his part and made sure he took care of the planet and the  many plants he has in his house. They were all his little babies. His  petunias and daisy's he was growing are big beautiful flowers now. He  loved waking up every day and seeing the little stem sprout more and  more. The day all of his plants finally bloomed and finally blossomed he  would have a little celebration for them.

No not like a party of anything crazy, he wasn't _that_ in  love with nature, but he would put a bit more soil in their pot, give  them a little extra water and once they were big enough he would put  them outside in the front with the rest of his garden.

Ever  since he had gotten this house from his Mum, he's been buying small  plants and nurturing them until he thought they were ready  to go in the  front of his house.

The  garden has grown exponentially and after a few more flowers he's gonna  have to start on the other side of the house. One side was completely  adorned with flowers and small bushes that John has started growing. He  also has a small tree in the front of his house that he planted not too  long ago and it was already starting to sprout.

He was really proud of it all. He was making the earth prettier everyday.

One thing he hated though, was cutting grass.

Yes  it was a must because grass grows fairly quickly especially with John  outside watering it everyday, but he hated the idea of cutting things  from the earth. He even let weeds grow because some of them are really  pretty.

He  usually hired someone to cut his grass for him and he would leave  because he hated watching it happen. He felt like he was hurting the  earth and that's not something John would ever want to do.

Today  was just like all of his other days off, he was gonna get dressed and  head outside to the park to walk a bit. He had already watered his  plants and put some extra soil in the tulip pots because they fully  bloomed yesterday and now he had some free time.

He  used to go out and draw but he didn't really like knowing he was using  something that had to be made by cutting down a tree. Poor little  bugger's didn't deserve to be cut down for that.

He  already has to deal with the paper and pencils he uses at work so he'd  rather not let it interfere with his personal life and just use it to  get it over with in his work life.

The  park wasn't too far from John's small house and he could walk over  there in all of five minutes, but he always ended up taking much much  longer because he loved looking around and touching all the little  flowers and bugs.

Call him crazy, but bugs were pretty cute to him.

One  day he had even caught a little bumble bee and he loved her so much  because he would find her at the park on the little bench a lot. She was  so pretty and her wings were so lovely.

But then she just stopped coming and although it was just a bee, John was pretty sad about it. He liked Beniese.

Yes he named the bee, there's nothing wrong with that.

John  finds lots of little bugs every where. Ladybugs on the tables and  benches of the park as well as crickets, grasshoppers, bettles, and even  one time he found a baby corn snake!

He  gave the pet store near the park the snake because they could take care  of it better than he could but oh gosh, Lennie was so cute!

John  truly cared for nature and he really did love everything about the  earth except of course the people in it and how they treat the planet.

He  wants to change the way people see the world, he wants people to stop  littering and polluting the precious planet they live on because soon  everything they have will be gone because of all the harm they have done  to the world and it would be all their fault.

He  started off his day with a small cup of tea before eventually getting  dressed and venturing out into the world he loved oh so much.


	2. The Tree

Walking to the park was always an enjoyable experience for John. He loved seeing all the beautiful flowers and trees and how the sun was shining either through the clouds or plain brightly in the sky.

Today was a particularly warm day. Just barley reaching the uncomfortable side, but it was just right to John.

He loved the feeling of the warm sun kissing his skin, the gentle hug of the slight breeze that blew by him causing his hair to move in randomly places.

He couldn't keep the smile off his face while he was walking. Everything was so good today, so perfect.

He began seeing familiar landmarks that were closer to the park, knowing that he would be there soon he decided to take a small break, sitting down underneathe a pretty decently sized tree. Wasn't too big, wasn't too small, had bark that was rough and smooth altogether.

The tree was magnificent in itself. A true beauty, eighth wonder of the world if you must, and he didn't mind sitting under it and just admiring the way the leaves looked on the branches, or the small ants that were moving inside the bark.

John noticed a pair of squirrels on top of the branch, one having what looked like an afro on his head, the other looked normal.

They seemed to have been having an argument, however squirrels argue, over the spot.

John was watching them curiously, seeing what looked like the curly haired squirrel push the other one, making John jump up and reach up in the branch, the squirrel that looked like to have been pushed rushed over to his outstretched arm and scurried up to the top of his head.

"Silly little fella," he giggled, his hand reaching up for the other one, but it ran away from him causing a frown to settle on John's face as he felt the squirrel on his head move around.

"Well hello there lov- shh, shh, you're alright." John soothed the jerky squirrel in his hand, using his pointer finger to stroke him on the head.

"Here you go." John smiled, pulling out a package of sunflower seeds from his pocket, handing one to the squirrel who took it gratefully and jumped out of his hand running off.

John gently giggled to himself, sitting back down against the tree, the soft bumps of the bark digging into his back comfortably as he let a soft sigh escape his lips.

He really loved the tree, much as he loved all nature, but there was something different about the tree. It seemed to have resembled human charachteristics in a way that only trees would have.

No, the tree didn't have weird facial features carved in it or the limbs looked like arms or something like that, the tree itself had a natural warm and safe aura that had John smiling every time he noticed it.

"A tree like this deserves to be preserved. I wish you were much smaller so I could keep you at my home and keep you safe." John said to the tree, his hand going out to run his fingers through one of the roots sticking up from the ground.

Even the roots were beautiful. They were the perfect shade of brown, just the right length, everything about this tree was truly perfect.

John was pretty sure he was crazy, but he could swear he felt some sort of human like vibe coming from the tree as if the tree _was_ human, or even if the tree _is_ alive in a way only a human can be.

While that could be cool, John would rather it have an actual tree that was alive in the human sense.

Yes he could discuss current events with the tree, but not much would happen after that.

"You resemble a human don't you." John chuckled to himself as he looked at the bark up and down, his hand going up to grab a piece of loose bark that was already hanging off the tree.

He was about to toss it to the ground when he looked at the bark more closely.

"This kind of looks like an R. Is that who you resemble?" John asked the tree, looking back down at the R shaped barked and eventually throwing it down on the floor, dismissing the idea completely.

John had a sudden urge to hug the tree and yes while he was considered a tree hugger, he never really hugged the trees; just took care of them, but something was telling him to hug the tree and whatever it was, it was stronger thanJohn because he had to give it and wrap his arms around the perfectly shaped bark and long trunk.

He smiled gently as he let go of the tree, turning around and walking back to his house, his flimsy sandals hardly protecting his feet from the warm ground, but he didn't mind, _in fact -_ he was happy, _joyous_ even. Something had changed his mood totally, made him extremely happy to get home for no reason at all.

Whatever this feeling was, it was amazing - _euphoric_ honestly, and John just couldn't get enough of it. He wanted more.

He _needed_ more.


End file.
